Learning to Trust
by light-dark-34
Summary: A new girl comes to the school and who she is shocks them all but when a war is hounding on them she will teach them something that might save them all…To trust. HrD HB GK please read and review


Learning to Trust

A new girl comes to the school and who she is shocks them all but when a war is hounding on them she will teach them something that might save them all…To trust. Hr/D H/B G/K please read and review

Shock

There mouths hung open. The hall had never been this quiet as it was as she walked in. She wore a Hogwarts uniform but under her skirt which she had spelled black was a pair of blood red fishnet tights. Her top which she had spelled to be a spaghetti straps and black clung to her breast giving them a good view of her cleavage. On her arm were a pair of black and blood red striped arm warmers. Her robe hung loosely on her skinny form. Her long black hair that reached the small of her back hung loosely in her face. On her face for what they could see was blood red lipstick and black eyeliner along with black eye shadow. Her skin was pale like she didn't get much sun. People would have thought she was a vampire if it wasn't for the gold crucifix hanging around her neck. On her feet was a pair of 4 inch hooker boots that came up to her knees the laces crisscrossing all the way up. She was up and sat on the chair. Slythern waited to welcome there new member. The hat was placed on her head and it took a few minuets before it yelled.

"GRYFFINDOR" Once again everyone was in shock but they clapped nicely as she walked towards them. She sat down at the back consumed by the darkness. Everyone was wondering if hell lost one of there demons. She ate then walked up to the dormitory.

Hermione, Harry and Ron waited till everyone was gone then started talking.

"Damn" Ron said still shocked.

"I think Hell lost someone" Harry said.

"She's a goth you guys that's how they dress but it doesn't mean the worship the devil" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"You sure about that" the new girl asked standing in the doorway lazily.

"If you do then why do you wear a cross" Hermione asked eyebrows raised.

"Maybe it's to control the beast within" she smirked. Ron gulped she was very scary very scary.

"Ya right" Hermione snapped rolling her eyes again this girl was very annoying.

"Want to take it off and find out" She asked and walked down towards her.

Harry stiffened thinking if he stayed still maybe she wouldn't notice him. Karissa came right up to her and Hermione leaned back as the girl crawled up onto the couch over Hermione. Hermione held her breath there lips almost touching.

"Go on do it" she smirked sniffing Hermione's hair. Hermione went stiff her mind went blank. All she could concentrate on was the hot breath breathing in her ear. The girl moved her head letting her lips gently brush Hermione's neck sending shivers down Hermione's spine. She then whispered something in her ear.

"You like this" she smirked and Hermione went beat red. The girl laughed and placed her hand on her stomach. Ron let out a little mep and the girl laughed. She then walked back to the girl's dormitory.

"Maybe we'll continue this in a dark classroom just you and me" the girl smirked at the look on Hermione's face she laughed again.

Harry kept thinking fuck fuck fuck as something was getting a little excited. MaGonagall and Snape he kept thinking over and over.

"Who do you think you are" Hermione asked her breaths labored. Karissa turned around and smirked.

"I think I'm me" she smirked. Ron let out another mep.

"And hey Potter you might want to go to the bathroom to fix your little problem" she winked. Harry joined Hermione in turning red.

"I'm surprised that much blood can go to your face when you got so much somewhere else" Harry went more red and the girl laughed.

"You're a bitch" Hermione snapped. Ron looked at her and blinked.

"Thank's for the complement babe" the girl smirked and walked up to the room closing the door behind her.

"Well wasn't that interesting" Ron said. Hermione hit him. Then they all headed to bed.

All Hermione could think about was her encounter with the girl. She was sadistic she was. Hermione tried to not let her get in her head but she couldn't help it, it was just so weird.

Hermione got up in the morning and was thankful that the girl wasn't there. She walked down to breakfast to see that she was sitting yet again within the shadows. It creped her out. She sat down and ate feeling eyes on her but it wasn't the girl it was Draco. She looked at him and he looked away quickly. Hermione, Ron and Harry all walked to class and sat down. It was potions and great she was in there class. She sat at the back again in the darkness. They took there spot but she could feel her eyes looking at her but yet again it was Draco. Hermione didn't like this. If the girl wasn't taunting her Draco was staring at her. Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Now I will place you all in groups" Snape barked. Hermione didn't like this. "Weasley Parkinson, Goyal Crabb, Granger Malfoy (For fuck sakes Hermione mentally yelled) Potter, Snape (the girl smirked then winked at Harry. He sunk down in his chair)…"

Sup vivid readers I know long time since I added a new story but my mom had a heart attack so ya but anyways hope you like first chapter sorry for short chapter… please Review it will make me feel better but um ya hope you enjoy have a nice day…

-Kari.


End file.
